And
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Están en aquella banca de aquel parque que solían frecuentar, y Zeref sólo oye sollozos. Ese día Zeref no ha tenido que insistirle —exigirle— que le responda, porque ella por sí sola lo llama, y una vez ahí, luego de unos segundos, rompe a llorar. Y Zeref ya sabe quién es el culpable sin que se lo diga. Y esta vez se promete hacer lo que antes no pudo hacer. (Lo matará).


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Este fic le puede causar un infarto —okno—, incluso, tienen suerte de estar leyendo esto, habiendo visto ya los personajes. Y es que, yo sólo hago mi trabajo como Caballero con o (?) —prostituidora certificada—, del Reino del Crack (?).**

 **Nota: Este es un fic realmente raro, no sé en qué mierda pensaba cuando lo escribí (?).**

* * *

 **And**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Zeref le sonríe. Se encuentran en una banca de aquel parque al que suelen frecuentar. Y Zeref no pude evitar sonreír. Y ella está acostumbrada ya a ver a Zeref sonriendo de aquella manera. Porque aunque ella no lo sepa —y él espera que se agregue un _nunca_ —, es la única que ha logrado—y él espera que siempre lo sea— que él sonría con tan sólo verla, y se entristece de tan sólo verla triste.

Sin embargo, luego de ese día —en el que ella sonreía— , y al siguiente de _ese día_ , y al siguiente del _siguiente_ , ella ha cambiado en cierto aspecto.

Ella ya no sonríe.

Zeref ya no sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa?— y su tono de voz indica que exige saberlo.

Ella se queda en silencio. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo Zeref la conoce demasiado, más de lo que ella misma se conoce. Y la perturbaría, si no fuera porque es consciente de que agregando a eso, estaba siendo bastante obvia.

Y no responde. Porque no tiene ganas de hablar, ni tampoco tiene ganas de soportar la mirada de Zeref. Y es que, es consciente de que él puede ver a través de sus ojos.

—Lucy— advierte.

Quiere que se lo cuente, porque quiere decirle que pude contar con él cuando termine. Así que, por eso, porque se supone que son amigos, y porque ella debe confiar en él, necesita saberlo.

Ella de un leve salto. Odia cuando hace eso con ella —sus ojos hacen que se rinda—, así que entonces ya no tiene más opción que decirle.

—Mard se ha tirado a Kyouka.

Y los dos se sumen en el silencio.

(—Maldito silencio).

Y Lucy quiere llorar.

Y Zeref quiere golpear.

(—Por Lucy).

Y comienza a llover.

(Y Lucy también).

Y Zeref la abraza.

(Porque ella lo necesita.

Y él también).

Y luego le dice que va a matarlo.

(Pero ella no le cree. ¿Por qué?).

Y completamente ajena a él, sonríe. Porque no ha dicho «te lo dije».

Así que siente que Zeref no merece una amiga como ella.

Y es que se da cuenta de que ni lo conoce, a pesar de supuestamente, ser amigos.

Y Zeref, aún ajeno a todo lo que ella piensa, sonríe.

(Porque ella sonrió).

(—Lo hizo).

(Y él lo hace por ella, y porque esa tarde matará a alguien).

Al final no cumple su cometido. No lo mata, no logra hacerlo. Pero lo que sí logra es dejarlo estéril, seguramente.

Y es que Mard Geer se merecía una patada en los testículos, e incluso más, sólo por hacer llorar a Lucy.

Y al final, en esa oportunidad, Zeref no puede evitar ser interrumpido, y no matar al idiota.

Ahora que ha pasado ya un año de todo eso, Lucy está comprometida hace seis meses.

Y otra vez es la misma escena.

Están en aquella banca de aquel parque que solían frecuentar, y Zeref sólo oye sollozos.

Ese día Zeref no ha tenido que insistirle —exigirle— que le responda, porque ella por sí sola lo llama, y una vez ahí, luego de unos segundos, rompe a llorar.

Y Zeref ya sabe quién es el culpable sin que se lo diga.

Y esta vez se promete hacer lo que antes no pudo hacer.

(Lo matará).

Y Lucy le cuenta que Mard Geer lo deja prácticamente de lado, y que para él parece ser más una sirvienta.

Y Zeref ve rojo.

(Tal vez de verdad sus ojos se vuelven rojos).

Y entonces le entra la curiosidad «¿De verdad los toros corren sólo hacia el color rojo?».

Así que lo comprueba. No puede, no quiere, ni se niega hacerlo.

Y al final los toros no sólo corren hacia el color rojo, porque también le entierran sus cuernos a los tipos como Mard Geer.

Y ella, claro, le grita cuando se entera. Porque a pesar de todo ella ama a Mard Geer —algo que para Zeref es más _miedo a estar sola_ , o una mierda parecida a esa. No puede pensar bien porque en su mente resuena como un eco el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose una y otra vez.

Y cuando logra ignorar un poco ese sonido, se grita él esta vez. Porque a pesar de haberse prometido matarlo, sólo ha podido dejarlo en el hospital con riesgos vitales.

Pero Lucy sigue.

Y Zeref no puede más.

Y le grita todo.

Porque siempre ha tenido que actuar como buen amigo, porque él nunca ha querido ser amigo de Lucy, porque sólo por ella puede ser un masoquista sin remedio —aunque tal vez si ella lo hubiera sabido de antes...—, y grita aún más fuerte cuando no puede con todo el maldito peso.

Y es que, detesta tener un corazón porque sabe de sobra que se lo van a romper en jodidos trocitos.

Y llora entre gritos porque lleva años sin poder hacerlo —llorar— de verdad, y grita porque los hombres también sufren, y llora y grita porque siempre quiso que Lucy Heartfilia lo notara.

Y antes de callar por completo, suelta una risa amarga.

Y es que suena patético.

Pero Zeref no calla sólo por eso, no calla porque ha querido o porque ha terminado de hablar.

Y por eso segundos atrás rió amargamente.

Y Lucy comienza a llorar, porque aquella cachetada llevaba todo el peso que cargaba. Así que se odia porque aunque no lo ha hecho a posta, se ha —prácticamente— desquitado con él.

Y lo vuelve a pensar.

(Zeref no merece tener cerca a alguien tan mierda como ella).

Y no lo comprende, Zeref no comprende por qué Lucy no lo ha dejado callar por sí mismo, como posiblemente lo harían los chicos en las películas románticas o en los mangas shojo.

Y luego Zeref piensa que tal vez Lucy nunca ha visto una película romántica, o nunca ha leído un manga shojo.

(Quizás no sepa ese detalle, y por eso la cachetada).

Y descarta la idea porque sencillamente es ridículo.

Y luego lo piensa mejor.

Y llega a la conclusión de que su vida no es una maldita película romántica, o bien, un puto manga shojo.

Y le agrega que son mariconadas, y él exige que su vida no se base en mariconadas.

Y concluye además, que siempre él y todo el mundo han sido engañados, posiblemente.

O lo que pasa, tal vez sea que nunca se han querido dar cuenta. Porque ahora sabe gracias a Blanca Nieves, la Bella durmiente, Cenicienta, Caperucita roja y su abuelita; que todo está mal.

O él se está volviendo loco, quizás.

(—Tan sólo quizás).

Porque puede ser que Blanca Nieves sea una especie de ninfómana, puede que la Bella durmiente sea una suicida, puede también, que Cenicienta sea una soñadora drogadicta.

Y su epifanía termina con que Lucy es Caperucita, insistiendo en que el lobo es su abuelita. Y Caperucita resulta ser la ciega, la que no acepta la realidad; la terca, que hasta que el lobo no se la coma, no cree en lo que resalta a la vista.

Y en un segundo llega a una conclusión.

(—Todos están podridos).

Pero Zeref quiere ser diferente y no desea ni necesita estar podrido.

Y lo que Lucy necesita es que se la lleve antes de que el lobo se la coma por completo.

Y es que Zeref no es idiota, y nunca se creyó la explicación de Lucy de cómo consiguió ese cardenal en la muñeca. Aunque ella no sabía que Zeref era consciente de que ese no era el único.

Y cuando él le dice todo lo que sabe, Lucy guarda silencio y baja la mirada. Como si fuera una pequeña niña atrapada por una mentirilla.

Y eso le confirma a Zeref que Mard Geer es una maldita bestia. Y de alguna manera confirma que si sigue así, ese bastardo se encargará de darle un fin, y Lucy no merece un fin tan triste como el que Zeref predestina en su mente, como si fuera una película.

Y aunque él no quería que Lucy tuviera un fin, todo debe tenerlo.

(Todo).

Así que se la lleva consigo, sin importarle realmente a dónde irán a parar.

Y es que para Zeref hasta el Hades es como el Olimpo si está con ella, y si está bien.

 _Y aunque Mard Geer es el Rey del Hades, ni siquiera él puede resistirse a su creador, ¿no?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración frívola del final:**

 **1-. Zeref se vuelve medio loco por todo lo que tiene que soportar, y los mata. Osease, asesina a Lucy, y se suicida. Mard Geer queda en el hospital, y eso queda a vuestra imaginación —si muere o no.**

 **2-. La última frase hace referencia al anime.**


End file.
